Extra Credit
by whatisarose100
Summary: This Bellamione one shot was inspired by Todrick Hall's song "Papi" ft. Nicole Scherzinger from his album "Straight Outta Oz". Hermione, somehow, got Poor on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and asks for an extra credit work in order to keep her perfect academic score and be accepted for a Ministry internship. Professor Black is only too happy to comply...


**This is my first Bellamione one shot; rated M for the obvious sexual content. Inspired by Todrick Hall's song "Papi" ft Nicole Scherzinger from his album** _ **Straight Outta Oz.**_ **The lyrics to the song are included, with my own modifications to make them more appropriate for the situation. Hermione's parts are in italics and Bella's italics bold. I highly suggest readers listen to the album!** _ **Non-promotional, no money was made, for creative purposes only. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling's**_ **Harry Potter** _ **series and lyrics to Todrick Hall.**_

Hermione stared at the roll of parchment on the table in front of her. It was hardly recogniszable as her essay, the one she had submitted to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It was so violated by corrections, inked so ferociously with red it seemed to bleed. Tears of shame and anger threatened to fall from her intelligent brown eyes. _A P. Poor. How did this happen?_ Around her, other students began to leave the classroom and make their way to the Great Hall or their common rooms for some relaxing before dinner. She could hardly believe this. Ministry internships were competitive, and she needed this grade to keep her perfect academic score to be placed in the most distinguished position. She would have to beg the intimidating, unyielding professor for an extra credit assignment to make up for her failure.

Standing on shaky legs, Hermione approached the dark witch's desk. The woman's gaze seemed bored, indifferent, but it was obvious she knew why Hermione was approaching her. A cruel smile spread over full lips the colour of a deep, red wine. Perfect teeth grinned wolfishly at her, like a beast preparing to pounce on unexpecting prey. She twirled her crooked wand lazily between her manicured fingers. Hermione swallowed her fear and stood, back straight, before the professor's desk.

Professor Black looked at the devastated student through heavy lidded eyes. Of their own accord, their black depths ate the girl alive. _Those robes do not do her justice,_ she thought; her aura pulsed with lust. Soft, honey coloured eyes watched her innocently. A flame ignited deep inside her and began burning like the pits of fiery hell.

"Professor," the young witch began hesitantly. "I'm a little… confused by my grade."

"Not happy with it, are you?" Bellatrix leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk and watched the girl fidget beneath her heated gaze. _Care to venture a guess at what's unfolding in my imagination, Granger?_ A smirk crossed her flawless features, twisting her face in an odd sort of beauty.

"No, Professor." Hermione placed the roll of parchment on the desk and shifted the books in her arms. "Is there something I could do as extra credit? Another essay? I need an O, Professor, to be accepted for my internship."

"Then I may be able to help you…"

 _I've been working so hard to do my best_

 _To prove to them that I'm the best_

 _And this woman, she is going to be the one to change my life_

 _At least, that's what she tells me_

 _Make or break, my chance is here_

 _Right now, in this moment, my future's looking pretty bright_

"Oh, you perfect little student…" Bellatrix sighed and, with a flick of her wand, the classroom doors slammed shut.

 _ **Granger, listen. You have a real talent for academics...**_

 _ **I'm glad you stayed to visit**_

 _ **Your talent is exquisite**_

Slowly, she rose from her chair and perched herself on top of her desk. "There is something you could do for me to… improve your current situation," she said in a voice smooth as unicorn's hide and toyed with a section of the student's long, brown hair.

 _ **Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?**_

 _ **Foolish elves let this happen**_

 _ **Let's crack a window open**_

 _ **Just let me loosen these little, pesky ties**_

 _ **Tell me all your dreams and fantasies**_

 _ **Pardon me, I have a tendency to talk a lot**_

 _ **Lay it all on me**_

 _ **You little sexy piece of Gryffindor**_

The professor pulled at the ties of her tight, leather corset. Hermione had always thought it was an odd choice of wardrobe for a professor, but never thought to think negatively of it… Those expertly dexterous fingers pulled the ties apart and the tops of perfect, pale, palm-able breasts spilled over.

Bellatrix slipped off the desk and stood _extremely_ close to the girl. Books jumped from the brunette's arms and crashed to the ground. Hermione could smell the scent of the woman – her perfume, her hair – she could feel the heat of her breath. Her pulse raced erratically and a shiver ran the length of her spine.

 _ **Well I don't know if I'm your body type**_

 _ **But just close your eyes, enjoy the ride**_

 _ **Won't you sway your waist from side to side?**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy ayy**_

 _ **I know that it would be a shame if you blow the chance to taste the fame**_

 _ **You want all wizards to know your name**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy, ayy**_

Lips grazed Hermione's cheek and a frightening amount of heat flooded her bloodstream and clouded her head. She stumbled back and stared at the professor, whose lovely breasts were all but falling out of her dress; rising and falling rapidly with every breath. Finally, Hermione backed into one of the front tables; now trapped facing the breathtaking witch who still bore down on her. Grinning maliciously, Bellatrix sashayed closer to Hermione and pressed herself flush against the brunette's front.

 _ **Wait! Granger, Granger, stay a moment**_

 _ **A little non-committal**_

 _ **Just meet me in the middle**_

 _ **Don't be afraid our little secret's safe in here**_

A perfectly manicured finger traced the girl's jawline and another shiver ran down her spine. Hermione's eyes caught her professors' – the irises so dark; the pupils so blown… she couldn't see where one ended and the other began. The Gryffindor's breath hitched as plump lips brushed her ear and warm breath tickled her skin. She swallowed a whimper as the woman whispered seductively in her ear.

 _ **You've got potential, Granger**_

 _It's Hermione…_

 _ **Whatever**_

 _ **Destiny's calling in, your future is so clear**_

 _ **History could be yours, you're so bright**_

 _ **What a sight... my mind is spinning like a Seeker's broom**_

 _ **Granger all I need is a little taste of muggleborn**_

With a strong hand fisted in her robes, Hermione was pulled away from the table, spun around the woman and pushed onto the professor's desk. Professor Black leaned over her, glossy black curls tumbling over her shoulders, her hips firmly placed between Hermione's legs.

 _ **Well I don't know if I'm your body type**_

 _ **But just close your eyes, enjoy the ride**_

 _ **Won't you sway your waist from side to side?**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy ayy**_

 _ **I know that it would be a shame if you blow the chance to taste the fame**_

 _ **You want the wizards to know your name**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy, ayy**_

Teeth nipped Hermione's exposed neck and her professor's hips ground deliciously against her. The young witch's head swam as her hormones ran rampant through her and arousal spiked. Shaky hands gripped the woman's shoulders and she felt the silky, naked skin beneath the dress. Too many senses… how was she supposed to think? She felt a sudden chill wash over her legs as her skirt was pushed higher at a teasing pace. She tried to look down, but a hand was suddenly tangled in her hair and pulled her head roughly upwards and her pink lips were captured in a searing, lusty kiss.

 _I find myself in the strangest predicament_

 _Could her intentions be innocent?_

 _Oh, I don't know if I should go through with this_

 _If I do, I risk saying yes_

 _But what if it's a test?_

 _That's a mess_

 _You can rest assured the fate of my success would be less_

 _But the question is if I should tell her no_

 _Would I blow my big break?_

 _Would it be a mistake?_

 _For God's sake, how did she know..._

 _That she's my body type_

 _And I know, this is wrong but feels so right_

 _On the one hand, you got one life_

 _You should cut yourself some slack_

 _You know once she's tasted Muggle then she's never going back_

 _Is she talking a big talk or is this how you play the game?_

 _She says I got sharp potential, she can't even say my name_

 _How many muggleborns sit and wonder why we never knew of them?_

 _You've never had sex in your life, and that's exactly what she wants!_

 _This road is full of choices, tough decisions, rough mistakes_

 _Take the high road or the easy street, the choice is yours to make_

 _But I don't know_

A warm, wet tongue tasted her bottom lip and broke through and invaded Hermione's mouth. The girl moaned and wove her hands through a thick mass of midnight curls. Slowly, Bellatrix climbed on top of the desk and lay over the girl. Hermione bucked her hips against the woman's; the feel of her warm, soft body; the weight pressing her down, trapping her against the desk… her legs wrapped around Bellatrix and pulled her closer. She felt a long-fingered hand tease the insides of her thighs – her skirt now fully pushed up around her waist.

 _ **If I'm your body type**_

 _I'm so close…_

… _ **to a great, magical fame**_

 _ **Won't you stay and lay with me tonight**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy ayy**_

 _ **I know that it would be a shame if you blow the chance to taste the fame**_

 _ **You want all wizards to know your name**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy, ayy**_

Hermione's writhing body jerked and her hips lifted towards Bella's touch. Her head swam and a thin sheet of sweated coated her body. Her hands, which had been firmly tangled in Bella's hair, roamed down and pulled apart the last few ties of the corset. The leather fell away and her professor's breasts hung before her, hidden only by the thin material of the woman's dress. She could feel Bella's nipples harden as she grazed over them with her palms, and a sweet sigh passed through parted red lips. As she massaged the woman's sizeable breasts, the professor's hands were busy at work. With the sly skill of a fox, nimble fingers slipped beneath the band of the student's panties and slid them down her milky thighs.

Teasingly, she ran a single finger down the girl's slit, gathering the arousal pooled between the young witch's folds. Hermione gasped and her body jerked. One finger slipped inside her and she moaned, far too loudly for her liking. The intrusion was new and welcome, and Hermione wanted more. She thrust her hips further into Bella's touch and was rewarded with a second digit being pushed into her. She palmed the full breasts more forcefully with one hand as the other snaked down to grip the professor's bottom beneath her dress. She felt another shot of arousal at the moan that escaped the dark witch as she gripped her buttocks firmly, her nails digging into the soft flesh. Spreading herself wider, Hermione lifted her knees for better access, she could feel the muscles in her abdomen tightening. Above her, Bellatrix shifted and a hot center ground itself against the skin of Hermione's thigh, making it slick with the professor's arousal. Their moans, gasps, and cries of pleasure filled the empty classroom, and, in the back of her mind, the Gryffindor wondered if Bellatrix had thought ahead to cast a Silencing Charm around the room. But as she felt her walls tighten and her climax crash through her, she didn't care. She screamed for her professor.

 _ **Well I don't know if I'm your body type**_

 _ **But just close your eyes, enjoy the ride**_

 _ **Won't you sway your waist from side to side?**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy ayy**_

 _ **I know that it would be a shame if you blow the chance to taste the fame**_

 _ **You want all wizards to know your name**_

 _ **Make me say, ayy Muddy, ayy Muddy, ayy!**_


End file.
